Kimahri Ronso/Gameplay
Kimahri is a playable character in Final Fantasy X and as a boss and recruitable party member in Final Fantasy X-2. He is a versatile Ronso. In Final Fantasy X he is unique in not having a set development path, the player being able to choose any route for him. __TOC__ ''Final Fantasy X Kimahri uses various spears and lances in battle. For defense, he relies on armlets. Having the central section of the Sphere Grid, Kimahri can move into any area and grow as the player sees fit. Kimahri has the Piercing ability by default on most of his weapons. He has less Strength than Auron, but higher Agility at the start of the game. Kimahri is able to use his Lancet ability to learn new Ronso Rage Overdrives. He starts off with the classic Jump. Gaining a new ability instantly fills his Overdrive bar. When counterattacking Kimahri swings his spear upward upon the fiend regardless of whether they are on the ground or in the air. His victory pose is to stick his spear into the ground. Stats Kimahri's section of the Sphere Grid reflects his nature as a Blue Mage: in both the standard and expert kinds of the grid, he has average stats with little growth on his section, but can easily enter any other character's section and "learn" their way of fighting, being the easiest character to customize. :''Values in parentheses are node stat bonuses. Equipment Kimahri can equip spears and armlets. He is one of two characters (the other being Wakka) to join with no armor equipped. He and Auron are the only characters to have the Piercing ability on the majority of their weapons from the start. His Celestial Weapon is the Spirit Lance. Fully upgraded, the Spirit Lance has the abilities Break Damage Limit, Triple Overdrive, Double AP, and Evade & Counter. The Spirit Lance does more damage the closer Kimahri is to his max HP. Abilities Kimahri's Sphere Grid area runs in the middle of the Sphere Grid, and his Sphere Grid color is blue. The unique abilities that are in Kimahri's default position on the Sphere Grid include the following: :Abilities denoted with an asterisk (*) are available in the International, PAL, and HD Remaster version of ''Final Fantasy X.'' Ultima is among a group of Level 4 Locks, making it unattainable at the beginning of the game. Quotes Kimahri has very few specific quotes. He rarely speaks during battle, and even then, he speaks mostly in grunts and growls. Encounters: Story-related You have angered Kimahri! The spirits of the Ronso will guide Kimahri's spear! —"Talk" during the battle with Seymour Flux on the Prominence at the top of Mt. Gagazet. Special Don't move! —Threaten Stop! —Threaten Using an Overdrive Hunnnngh! —All overdrives Haaaarh! —All overdrives Defeating an Enemy Ryah! —Killing blow Boss The first time Kimahri is seen in battle is as a minor boss. He is fought on Besaid Island. Quests Affection level with Tidus Affection mechanics is a hidden gameplay element that governs certain cutscenes. Tidus's actions with other party members can decide who talks to Tidus in cutscenes and who throws the blitzball during Tidus's Overdrive Blitz Ace. How each character is chosen is based upon a hidden "affection" value in the game's code. All of the main characters (except Tidus) have an affection value. At the beginning of the game, all characters' affection values start at zero, but can be increased whenever Tidus heals a party member, whenever Tidus intercepts an enemy attack intended for another party member using either Guard or Sentinel, and whenever the player speaks first to a party member during times where everyone is spread out across the area. Whenever Tidus attacks another party member, their affection value decreases. The one notable scene with a high affection value Kimahri is when the party crosses Lake Macalania in machina-sleds. If Tidus has the best affection level with Kimahri, the two will talk about Rikku and the Al Bhed and how Yevon shuns them. Battle against Biran and Yenke Biran and Yenke fight Kimahri in two-on-one battle in Mt. Gagazet. Biran's and Yenke's HP, Strength, Magic and Agility stats depend on Kimahri's stats. Biran blocks attacks on Yenke with Guard only when they are together, and casts Mighty Guard once when below 25% of max HP, buffing both himself and Yenke. Otherwise he uses Thunder, Blizzard and Bulldoze. Bulldoze switches their row position from front to back and vice-versa. If one has used it but not the other, the Guard status means nothing and Kimahri's attacks will do full damage. Yenke blocks attacks on Biran with Guard only when they are together, and casts White Wind just once when below 25% HP. Otherwise he uses Fire Breath, Aqua Breath and Bulldoze. Biran and Yenke are always in Guard status, which means attacks are weakened as one helps the other. During this battle Kimahri can learn many Ronso Rage techniques. If Kimahri learned Steal (from Rikku's path), he can steal useful Lv. 3 Key Spheres from Biran and Yenke, at least five of each. Celestial Weapon Spirit Lance is Kimahri's Celestial Weapon. In the Japanese, Italian, Spanish, French and German releases, the Spirit Lance is known as the Longinus. The Spirit Lance is obtained by praying to the three Qactuar Stones in the Thunder Plains and a spectral Qactuar will appear in either south or north area. The player must follow it to a broken tower, and press to send a bolt of lightning through it, revealing a chest containing the Spirit Lance. The Saturn Crest is found near the top of Mt. Gagazet. Just past where the player fights Seymour Flux is a passage lined with pillars. The Saturn Crest is in a chest on the left side between the pillars, out of the player's view. To obtain the Saturn Sigil, the player must win the Butterfly Hunt minigame twice (once in each area) in Macalania Woods after obtaining the airship. The challenge consists of catching all seven of blue butterflies in the forest within a time limit while avoiding the red butterflies that initiate a battle if touched. The minigame requires precise timing and maneuvering. The second time the player wins, the chest with the Saturn Sigil will appear. It is one of the harder key items to obtain. The Spirit Lance does more damage the closer Kimahri is to his max HP. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 Upgrading the Spirit Lance with the Saturn Crest allows Ixion to break the damage limit. The following table lists the abilities the Spirit Lance will have after the appropriate upgrade is used. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Boss Kimahri can be fought in the Fiend Arena as a boss. During the battle he is paired up with Lulu. Party member Kimahri can be recruited as a party member through the Creature Creator system. To recruit Kimahri the player must set up a Special Monster Pod in Mt. Gagazet during a New Game Plus file. The abilities Kimahri can naturally learn are Jump, Nova, and White Wind. Like all monster allies, Kimahri can use any of the common dresspheres and he is controlled by the game's AI. FFX-2 Jump.PNG|Jump. FFX-2_Kimahri_Nova.png|Nova. FFX-2_Kimahri_White_Wind.png|White Wind. Quests Sphere Break Mt. Gagazet conversations In Chapters 1 and 2, when the player talks to certain Ronso and a choice window pops up, choosing "correct" answers will affect the optional boss battle at Mt. Gagazet in Chapter 3. Choosing the correct answer when talking to Kimahri in Chapter 2 will also grant a scene in which he gives the Gullwings the Trainer dressphere. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy X